


Come Back To Me

by hazzaandloutommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, M/M, a bit of angst, bottom!Louis, i don't really know how else to tag this, maybe.?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzaandloutommo/pseuds/hazzaandloutommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where louis and harry dated when they were 16 and 18 but louis moved away for uni and they never reconnected and suddenly he starts hearing songs that are about his love life on the radio but whenever he googles all that comes up is Mick Greenberg with no pictures whatsoever just a one paragraph wiki page about how he’s a london-based songwriter and louis freaks out bc this is his love life on the radio and he feels weird and hates it and goes to a pub to get drunk and mick is playing an open mic but it’s not mick it’s harry and he just goes by a new name know for whatever reason and louis is so mad and so in love and so confused </p>
<p>this prompt was posted on tumblr buy footieau but written by me</p>
<p>this is also super short. so yeah..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

It has been 10 years since Louis had last spoken to Harry. Not out of spite or anything of the sort, they just kind of drifted away from each other. Louis moved to away to Uni and promised to stay in touch with Harry, and he did, for a few years, then they just sort of stopped. Louis had no idea that it tore Harry to pieces. Louis was everything to him, of course he understood that Louis had probably just moved on and away from him, they were very young after all, he being 16 and Louis being 18, but it never stopped Harry from knowing that Louis was the only one he wanted from the very beginning of their relationship. Louis loved harry though, he honestly did, he had no idea why he stopped talking to him, it just kind of happened, so when Louis was driving home one night he didn’t expect for a song to come that quite literally explained his love life, it almost caused him to run off the road. 

Louis pulled into the driveway a bit too fast and as soon as he’s out of his car he’s running into the house and tuning out the shouts he gets from his two roommates, Liam and Niall. Louis flops down onto his bed, throwing open his laptop and googling the lyrics he remembers from the last bit of the song and hit enter, The first thing that came up someone by the name ‘Mick Greenburg’. Louis clicked on the wiki page but the only thing that came up was one paragraph about how he was a singer/songwriter from London. Louis was freaking out. This song was all about his love life, how could he not? He ran his hands over his face and slammed his laptop shut, walking back into the living room.   
“Niall lets go to the pub, please…it’s been a very…very weird day.” Louis sighed grabbing his keys out of the bowl next to the door and slipping his shoes on. Niall gave Liam a strange look and motioned toward Louis and the door asking if he was going to go as well. Liam shook his head and went back to watching the TV. 

Louis and Niall arrive at the pub and sit at the bar. Niall orders them some pints as someone announces that open mic night is about to start. Louis rolls his eyes and turns to Niall.   
“Out of all the pubs you had to choose the one with an open mic night? I don’t want to list-“ he was cut off by a familiar song coming though the speaker next to the stage. Louis eyes widened as he turned towards the make shift stage at the back of the pup. His jaw dropped and he almost dropped his pint, his heart racing and hands shaking he grabbed Niall’s leg.  
“Lou? You okay?” Naill asked a bit concerned.  
“Niall…that’s Harry.” Niall had heard stories about Harry and even had to walk away because Louis never stopped talking about for a short bit.   
“You mean Harry Harry? Like the one you didn’t shut up about for years?” Louis hit Niall in the arm and turned back to Harry, listening to his song. As the song came to and end and Harry thanked everyone for listening and walked off stage to sit at the bar right next to Louis, but not noticing it him. Louis opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He turned back to Niall and hit his arm points subtly behind him for Niall to look. Niall rolled his eyes and tapped Harry on the shoulder over Louis “ oi mate, you did great” Harry smiled with the dimples that Louis still remembers, he hasn’t changed at all, except for his hair and he most certainly has gotten more tattoos. He looks hot. “Thanks mate” Harry replies as he orders a pint for himself. He turns to start talking to Niall again but his face falls for a second before turning back into a smile when he sees Louis, acting as if it was nothing. Louis notices and frankly he’s hurt. He doesn’t say a word after that and Niall and Harry start talking about all types of random thing, hitting it off quite nicely.  
Louis huffs and walks out of the bar to have a cigarette before he catches a cabbie to go home. As he’s lighting his cigarette, the bell on the door of the pub rings and Harry walks out with his head down.   
“Oi” Louis calls out and Harry stops, turning around towards Louis looking somewhat nervous, Louis thinks.   
“Yeah?” Harry stepped back a bit.   
“You did really great tonight Harry” Louis says, slipping the boys really name in. he sees a flash of fear on Harry’s face but its gone just as fast.   
“Harry? My name isn’t harry, its Mick.” Louis chuckles sadly.  
“You don’t remember me do you?” Louis says sadly, of course he wouldn’t remember who Louis is, Harry is big and famous now, and he looks great, Louis thinks to himself. He’s slightly hurt.   
“Uh no, I’m afraid I don’t, I’m sorry” but of course Harry knows exactly who he is, the love of his life, the one who his songs are all about. Louis turns and walks confidently up to Harry.   
“Funny you say that seeing as how all your songs are about my love life, word for word” Louis smirked, knowing that he caught Harry. He’s close to Harrys face now and their lips just an inch apart, he leans up and kisses him softly and then turns to walk away from him. He gets about 7 feet apart when he hears Harry call his name.  
“Louis” Harry called after him. Louis stopped dead in his tracks but not turning around.  
“I- I never thought I would see you again...” and for fucks sake, harry sounds like he’s crying now, his voice is wavering. Louis turns around and runs to harry, jumping up into his arms and spinning around.   
“You remember me?” Louis asks. Harry held onto Louis and cried into his shoulder.  
“Of course I remember you, how could I not.” Harry sniffles and holds Louis close to him, not knowing when the next time he will be able to do it is.   
“Hazza…my Hazza, I missed you so much” Louis cries into Harry’s shoulder, the tears dripping onto Harry’s jumper.  
“Louis…Lou please, I don’t want you to leave me again…I can’t take it. I need you with me.” Louis got down and held Harrys face in his hands.   
“I promise Hazza, come on, come back home with me? Please?” Harry didn’t even have to be asked twice before he was nodding and being pulled back to Louis car.  
They drove to Louis’ apartment in a comfortable silence with just a hint of sexual tension. Louis pulled into the driveway and ran around the side of his car, pulling Harry out and up to the door haphazardly and to say that Louis was nervous was an understatement. He was fumbling around to get his keys out of his pocket, his shaking hands not helping in the slightest. Harry watched as Louis stumbled with nerves and finally took the key from Louis and unlocked the door for him. The second the two were inside, Harry had Louis pinned against the door while he kissed up and down his neck. His dominate side taking over and pinning Louis wrists above his head.   
“You left me all alone” he was mad, hurt, and he felt alone for the last 10 years.  
”I needed you” harry cried and pushed his knee between Louis’ legs.  
“Hazza…. harry, I’m so sorry.” Louis whined under Harrys touch and Harry lifted him up and held him on his front, kissing him roughly, teeth knocking together.   
“Bedroom” Harry growled and Louis pointed haphazardly behind Harry.  
“Down the hall on the left, just please has, need you” harry nodded and rushed into the room and threw Louis down on the bed and hovered over him.   
“I missed you so much” he whispered, looking into Louis’ eyes as tear fell down his face and onto Louis’ chin. Louis reached up and thumbed away the tears falling from Harry’s eyes.  
“ m’right here Hazza, take me, make me yours again…please. I need to be yours again” he whimpered. Harry nodded and threw off his jacket and kicked his shoes off, doing the same for Louis.   
“Gunna make you mine again Lou, all mine” harry growled into Louis ear. Louis moaned and tilted his head back onto the bed, his hips raising, searching for friction on his growing length. Harry sucked a bruise onto Louis’ neck, licking over the mark. He sat up, looking at Louis through lust blown eyes, admiring his already completely fucked out look and he hasn’t even touched him yet. He stripped Louis of his shirt and pants, leaving him in just boxers. Louis whined and reached for harry.  
“Please, touch me” Louis begged. Harry kissed Louis and roughly flipped him over.  
“shhh baby its okay, ill take care of you”. Harry pulled Louis’ boxers off his body and lifted him up so he was on his knees and his chest was pressed into the sheets. He kissed up Louis legs and nipped his bum cheek, leaving a small bruise. He licked lightly over Louis’ hole and fuck he tasted amazing, he can believe he let this go, he let Louis go. He gripped over Louis’ hips and licked a long strip up Louis hole, drinking in the mouthwatering moans that where falling from Louis’ lips. He licked around Louis rim and held him still when he jerked forward, his fists tightening around the sheets. He flicked his tongue over the boys rim a few more times and started to slowly slide the tip of his tongue in. Louis gasped and pushed back onto Harry’s face. Harry moaned and let Louis fuck himself back onto his tongue, spreading Louis’ cheeks with his palms.  
“f-fuck harry, s’good” Louis moaned, slightly out of breath. Harry playfully smacked Louis bum and pulled away from him. Louis whined in protest, not wanting this feeling to stop, he didn’t want harry to stop. Harry rolled Louis over and kissed him roughly, moaning softly when Louis tugged on his curls.   
“Harry, please fuck me, I need you” Louis whimpered into Harry’s mouth. Who was Harry to say no to Louis? He stripped himself of the rest of his clothing and reached into the bedside table, grabbing lube and a condom.   
“Have to open you up a bit more baby, patience” harry smirked at how needy Louis was being, he was never like this outside of the bedroom and harry absolutely loved how when they were together, Louis put full trust into harry, letting his walls down. Harry slicked up two fingers and slowly pushed into Louis. Louis let out a loud moan and pushed back onto Harry’s fingers, trying to get him to hit his prostate.   
“Harry please” Louis whimpered loudly.   
“You want it baby? So greedy for me princess” harry hummed and crooked his fingers just enough so that he brushed over Louis prostate. Louis let out a loud moan and threw his head to the side, biting the pillow to try and stifle his moan.  
“haz please, I’m ready, just-fuck-I need you” Louis cried as harry nodded and slid his fingers out. Harry rubbed Louis’ thigh soothingly as he ripped the foil package open with his teeth and rolled on the condom and slicked up his length. He slowly nudged into Louis, stopping when he heard Louis suck in a sharp breath.  
“Okay?” harry asked a bit concerned, looking up to Louis.  
“Yeah. Its just-its been a while” Louis mumbled, a bit embarrassed. Harry smiled and waited for Louis to tell him it was okay to continue.  
“Its okay baby, no need to be embarrassed love” harry rubbed his hand down Louis’ calf, soothingly. Louis smiled and nodded, telling harry it was okay to continue. He pushed in slowly, letting Louis adjust every once in a while until he finally bottomed out and let out a shaky breath. He could feel Louis’ heat around him and it was fucking amazing.   
“Move, please” Louis moaned and harry complied, starting to thrust slowly. He leaned down and kissed Louis softly and brushed his sweaty hair off of his forehead. “You’re so beautiful baby” he whispered into Louis neck, starting to thrust a bit faster. Louis let out a moan at Harry’s words and rand his fingers through his curls tugging a bit. Harry moaned and thrust faster into Louis, nipping at his neck.  
“H-Harry I’m g-gunna-mmph- come” Louis stuttered, slowly slipping to subspace. Harry thrust into Louis faster; he could feel his orgasm coming as well.  
“Come on baby, come for me” harry whispered into Louis ear. It was enough to make Louis come, white spurts covering his chest. Harry watched Louis as he came over his chest, his face and sounds he was making sending him over the edge and he released into the condom. Harry slowly pulled out of Louis and tied off the condom, tossing it into the trash. He reached for a towel from his floor and wiped Louis’ chest off gently and kissed him softly, pulling the sheet over them and wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist.   
“You okay Lou?” harry asked as he nuzzled into Louis’ neck. Louis hummed and nodded, his eyes flitting open to look at harry.  
“That was amazing, thank you so much. Are you going to..like- will you stay?” Louis whispered, silently pleading for hearty to say yes.  
“Of course baby, never going to let you go again. I promise” harry kissed Louis softly and held him close. Louis hummed with happiness as he kissed harry back and layer his head on his chest.   
“g’night hazza”  
“Night lou” harry smiled as he drifted off to the sound of Louis’ soft snores.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want you can follow my writing tumblr larriewritingaboutlarry


End file.
